Las Ventajas de Salir del Closet
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Declararte lesbiana, a pesar de no serlo, frente a toda la escuela sólo para quitarte a un pesado de encima es, indudablemente, una estupidez. Pero, ¿Y si hacerlo te lleva a conseguir eso que venías soñando por años? Quizás, 'salir del closet' no sea tan malo... ¡Colaboración con Lady Grigori por mis 30 historias!


**Este One-Shoot es una colaboración de Lady Grigori conmigo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**.**

-Mike, déjame.-Mascullé, caminando entre la revoltosa cafetería con mi bandeja en la mano, intentando por todos los medios deshacerme de mi acosador personal para llegar hasta mi mesa.

-Bella, ya está. Estuviste haciéndote la difícil por meses, ya puedes dejarlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que alguna especie de desastre natural viniera y eliminara a Mike Newton de la faz de la tierra. Estaba hastiada de sus patéticos intentos de flirteo, de su actitud de perro faldero y su egocentrismo sin límites. Es que ya ni podía mirarlo sin sentir una enorme sensación de molestia. No se engañen, el tipo estaba bueno con esa melena rubia y los ojos azul eléctrico. Pero era un idiota. Un completo idiota.

En el momento en que abría la boca e intentaba sonar sexi, todo ese aspecto de chico lindo se desintegraba y dejaba paso a un idiota pesado y acosador.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Edward, que desde nuestra mesa, sentado junto a Alice y Jazz, me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

Edward, parte de mi grupo de amistades, nunca había soportado a Mike Newton, y más de una vez habían estado a punto de irse a las manos si no fuera porque llegamos a pararlos.

Le rodé los ojos y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que estaba a punto de arrojarle a Mike el contenido de mi bandeja, sin reparos, y sabía que la idea le parecía de lo más atractiva.

Edward, a pesar de no ser uno de mis más cercanos amigos, era tan sobre-protector conmigo que por momentos me sentía como su hermana pequeña. Desde que lo conocía, había sido así. Hablábamos mucho y pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, pero había algo entre nosotros diferente. Edward siempre parecía mantener cierto reparo conmigo que me hacía tomar mis distancias. Pero luego se comportaba como mi hermano mayor.

Y eso sería encantador si yo no estuviera enamorada de él.

-Bella, vamos, nena...-Mike me distrajo de mis pensamientos asiéndome con fuerza por el brazo, y fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba hacer que me soltara.

-No me toques.-Mascullé.

-Se acabó, me quieres, deja de pelear conmigo.-Gruñó él, acercándome de un tirón, y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward, a lo lejos, se ponía de pie y comenzaba a avanzar hacia nosotros, listo para partirle la cara a Newton.

-Suéltame si no quieres salir lastimado.-Farfullé, observando su mano con fijeza.-No me gustas, Mike, compréndelo.

-¿Cómo que no te gusto? No digas tonterías, Bells, yo le gusto a todas.

-¡Suéltame, no, no me gustas!-Para este punto, ya estaba histérica y media cafetería se había girado a observarnos con curiosidad.

-¿¡Cómo podría no gustarte!?

En ese momento, estallé. Y grité lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Lo único que podría hacer que dejara de atosigarme.

-¡Porque soy lesbiana!

El silencio que siguió luego de mi grito, y del estruendo que hizo mi bandeja cuando se la arrojé encima, hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Todos, absolutamente todo el mundo en esa maldita cafetería, se había girado para mirarme con los ojos como platos.

Mike, con cara de estar horrorizado, se limpió la malteada de fresa del rostro mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de mí.

Me mordí el labio y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras deslizaba lentamente mi mirada sobre todos aquellos que me observaban horrorizados. Asnos, ser gay no es nada malo.

Inspiré hondo cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Edward. Me miraba impasible, no había ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro y eso me asustó todavía más.

Él no podía pensar que lo que había dicho era cierto. ¡Me conocía mejor que eso! ¿O no? Si llegaba a creérselo, toda oportunidad, por más ínfima y casi imposible, que hubiera tenido de estar con él, desaparecería en menos de un segundo.

-Yo lo sabía, era obvio.-Dijo una voz femenina a mi derecha.

Tanya, la lesbiana de la escuela, se encontraba apoyada contra el mostrador de la cafetería, detrás del cual hasta las cocineras me miraban espantadas, pero ella sonreía.

Tanya era agradable. Algo… Molesta, quizás, cuando te tocaba hacer un proyecto de química con ella y no paraba de flirtear por más que le dijeras que te gustaban los genitales masculinos. Pero agradable al fin y al cabo.

Suspiré aliviada cuando mi mirada llegó hasta Alice, que se partía de risa en silencio, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Jasper, que me sonreía, divertido.

Si ellos sabían que no era cierto, estaría a salvo.

Solté un bufido, harta del incómodo silencio, y salí de la cafetería dando un inconsciente portazo, sabiendo que todas y cada una de las miradas del lugar estaban clavadas en mi espalda.

No asistí a la siguiente clase.

Hacer novillos mientras tu vida social estaba siendo destruida era la mejor idea.

Sabía que si entraba allí y veía sus miradas acosadoras, no me contendría. Los golpearía en el rostro y les preguntaría qué más hubieran hecho ellos si tuvieran a alguien tan insoportable como Mike Newton pencado en el trasero y sin intenciones de desistir.

_Ellos probablemente lo hubieran golpeado, no declarado a los cuatro vientos ser gay._

Bueno, fue un acto reflejo. ¿Qué mejor para desalentar a un chico que decirle eso? Pensaría que no hay ninguna posibilidad en la tierra de que me gustara.

_Y Edward también pensaría eso._

-Oh, mátenme, por favor…-Gemí, golpeando mi cabeza repetidamente contra mis rodillas, lloriqueando como una tonta.

-Siempre quise tener un amigo gay, pero supongo que una amiga lesbiana no está mal.-Levanté la vista cuando oí la voz de Alice frente a mí, y le hice un puchero.-Vamos Bella, ¿En serio? Sé que estabas desesperada por sacártelo de encima, pero… ¿Lesbiana? ¿En serio?

-¡Cállate, Al! ¿¡Qué otra opción tenía!?

-Dejar que Edward le partiera el rostro de una buena vez y problema resuelto.-Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de sentarse junto a mí, detrás del edificio de ciencias.

-¿Alguien está hablando de eso?

-Si con 'alguien' te refieres a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, y directivo, entonces sí. 'Alguien' está hablando de eso.

Solté un gruñido.

-¡Deberían darse cuenta de que es mentira!

-Bueno, el hecho de que tu último novio date de hace dos años y medio, y de que aparentemente no estés coladita por nadie… No, no deberían hacerlo.

-Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, maldita sea.-Mascullé.

-Y por eso es mi deber decirte la verdad.-Respondió, acomodándose su cabello corto y en puntas detrás de las orejas.-La has cagado.

-Se olvidarán dentro de unas semanas.

-No hablo de todos esos imbéciles, ellos no importan.

-¿Entonces?

-La has cagado con Edward.

-¿Qué?

Giré la cabeza tan rápido para mirarla que me mareé, pero no me importó y la sacudí del brazo para hacerla hablar.

-Hora de la verdad.-Masculló, antes de girarse hacia mí y suspirar.-Te gusta Edward.

-Lo amo.

-Lo amas.

-Esa no es una gran noticia, Al.

-Él te ama a ti.-Bufé, rodando los ojos, y Alice me tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndome.-Hablo en serio, estúpida.

-Alice, estamos hablando de Edward. Edward. Es caliente como el infierno y todo ser con una vagina en la escuela, menos Tanya, está detrás de él.

-Yo no estoy detrás de él.

-Porque ya tienes novio y eres mi mejor amiga. Y si estuvieras detrás de él te asesinaría.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mío.-Susurré, como si fuera algo obvio, volviendo a rodar los ojos.

Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto.

Para mí y para Alice, él era mío. Para el resto del mundo, bueno… No.

-El punto es, Bells, que Ed ha estado enamorado de ti por… ¿Meses? ¿Años?-Puse cara de póker, y Alice se encogió de hombros.-Se lo contó a Jasper, y él, obviamente, me lo contó a mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es su deber como mi novio contarme toda la información jugosa que sepa.

-Creo que Jazz cometió un error.

-No lo hizo, Jazz nunca se equivoca.-Alice gruñó.-Eres insoportable, ¿A que sí?

-Al, no puedo creerme eso, ¡Tú misma viste cómo me trata! ¡Como si fuera su hermana pequeña!

-Odia a cualquier idiota que se te acerque, Bells.

-Hermana pequeña.-Farfullé, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Voy a asesinarte ahora mismo, Isabella.-Masculló Al, y suspiró.-Quieras creerlo o no, Edward está loco por ti. Pero ahora cree que eres lesbiana, así que creemos que entró en shock.

-¿¡Qué!?

No pude evitar ponerme de pie y taparme la boca con ambas manos. Si Edward creía que era lesbiana, iba a morir. E iba a asesinar a Mike Newton también.

_Mike no tiene la culpa de tu mentirita._

Indirectamente, si era el culpable. Con su acoso me había obligado a hacer eso para alejarlo de mí.

_Y conseguiste que Edward se espantara._

-Edward cree que eres lesbiana.

-¡No!

-Eso fue lo que parecía. Habló con Jazz y Emmett y cuando le preguntaron qué pensaba se encogió de hombros y dijo: 'Mala suerte'. No reaccionó muy mal. Por eso pensamos que sigue en shock.

-Eso quiere decir que realmente no le gusto.

-No, no sólo le gustas. Te ama.

Tragué saliva, tomando una decisión lo más rápido que podía. Si no lo desmentía ahora, estaría jodida.

Tendría que arriesgarme.

-Júralo. Júralo por nuestra amistad y por todos los bolsos Gucci del Universo.-Susurré sombríamente, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-Lo juro por todo lo sagrado, Isabella, ¡Te ama!

-Por tus bolsos.

-Por mis bolsos.-Alice entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Palmeé su hombro antes de alejarme.

-¡No tengo idea!

Corrí hacia el edificio tres. Sabía que la próxima clase de Edward era biología, porque nos sentábamos juntos. Varias cabezas se giraron a mirarme pero no les di importancia. Estaba dando la vuelta en la esquina del edificio cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en mi trasero, solté un gritito mientras saltaba de la impresión. Miré sobre mi hombro.

Tanya me miraba felinamente de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Hey, lindura… Sí alguna vez te sientes…-Mi cuerpo estaba ahora pegado a la pared, ella presionada contra mí, mostrándome su generoso escote, sus curvas pegadas a las mías y sus manos aprisionándome. Joder, esto era bizarro. -Hmmm sola…-Su cara estaba cada vez más cerca de mí y yo no sabía cómo mimetizarme con la pared aún más.- Llámame, podemos compartir sentimientos y tal vez hacernos compañía…

Su voz sensual me estaba dando escalofríos. Entonces me beso levemente antes de sonreír e irse.

Oh Dios, esto era completamente demente. Comencé a frotar mis labios en un intento de quitarme los restos de su labial. Una sacudida recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Iugh, esto me pasa por mentirosa… Traté de olvidarlo mientras me alejaba corriendo de allí, pero la imagen se repetía con horrorosa precisión en mi mente. Quiero decir, Tanya era linda pero definitivamente no era lo mío. No era lo mío. Otro escalofrío.

_¡Olvídalo, Bella, OLVÍDALO! Céntrate, ahora eres una mujer con una misión. _

Cazar de una vez por todas a ese idiota que había estado confundiéndome durante años. ¿Me amaba? Pues había llegado la hora de descubrir la respuesta.

Chillé cuando giré en una esquina, resbalándome, y me choqué contra Emmett.

-¡Edward!

-No, Emmett, Bells. Me llamo Emmett. Parece que salir del closet te ha afectado… O tal vez fue el beso de Tanya.-Masculló, apoyando una mano sobre mi frente. Su sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro, el idiota estaba riéndose de mi desgracia. Más escalofríos.

-¿¡Dónde está Edward!?

-Oh, creo que buscándote.

-¿¡No está en yendo a biología!?

-Mmm, no. Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba buscándote.

-¿Por dónde fue?

Emmett se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor.

-Creo… Que por allí.-Susurró, señalando hacia un pasillo a nuestra derecha.

-¿Estás seguro?

Emmett volvió su mirada a mí.

-No.

-¡Emmett!

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros y solté un gruñido antes de salir corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Bells espera, se te cayó algo! –la voz de Emmett me detuvo en seco. Me giré confundida para verlo estallar en carcajadas.

-¿De qué hablas?- Emmett trató de controlar su risa mientras me extendía una papelito que no reconocía. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y lo examiné.

_5524800700_

_Bells, espero tu llamada pronto…_

_Hagamos travesuras :3_

_Tanya_

_XOXOXOXO_

Lo solté horrorizada. Emmett ahora estaba partiéndose de la risa en el suelo.

Más sacudidas. Estaba en shock. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Lo solucionaría después, ahora debería buscar a Edward y decirle… que lo amaba.

Aún traumatizada di media vuelta dispuesta a seguir con mi misión, hoy no era mi día. Me calmé lentamente pensando en Edward.

Se había acabado toda la espera e incertidumbre. Quizás arruinaría nuestra incipiente amistad, pero no podía vivir más con la duda.

Tendría que lanzarme al vacío y rezar.

Volví a derrapar cuando llegué al final del pasillo y me encontré con la salida trasera del edificio.

Con un gemido de protesta, empujé la puerta algo más violentamente de lo necesario y salí afuera.

-¡Mierda!

Gruñí, caminando hasta llegar a las pequeñas escalinatas.

-¿Sucede algo, Swan?

Me giré hacia mi derecha, en donde, detrás del edificio, apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos, Edward me sonreía.

¡Diablos, si no dejaba de sonreírme así le saltaría encima ahora mismo!

-Edward.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?

Tragué saliva, bajando las escalinatas y caminando un par de pasos hacia él. Estaba resoplando tras mi maratón, y él me sonrió mientras guardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos.

_Ahora o nunca._

-A ti.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron levemente, pero controló su expresión de sorpresa y me sonrió.

-¿A mí?

-No soy lesbiana.

Edward inspiró hondo, y me acerqué un poco más.

Era mucho más bajita que él, y sus anchos hombros me doblaban en tamaño. Desprendía un suave aroma a loción y canela que siempre había adorado con todo mí ser. Estaba muy cerca de él. Más cerca de lo que recordaba haber estado, sin tener en cuenta nuestros fugaces abrazos amistosos. Sus intensos ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos y lo oí suspirar.

-¿No lo eres?

-No.

-¿Y por qué lo dijiste?-Susurró, deslizando su mirada lentamente por mi rostro, separándose de la pared y parándose frente a mí.

-¡Para quitarme a Mike de encima!-Medio grité, medio susurré, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Así que no te gustan las mujeres.

-¡Claro que no!-Volví a susurrar, y tragué saliva.-No, no, en definitiva me gustan los hombres, estoy bien segura…

Edward torció el gesto, separándose levemente mientras alzaba la mirada y fruncía los labios.

-Mmm, no lo sé…

-¿Que no sabes qué?

Edward respiró hondo y volvió a mirarme.

-No sé si te creo.

Fruncí el ceño, comenzando a enfadarme.

-¿Cómo que no sabes si me crees?

Edward se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, divertidamente.

-No lo sé.

Fruncí el ceño aún más.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que me creas?-Mascullé.

Ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Ambos sabíamos a dónde iba todo esto, o no estaríamos teniendo aquella conversación.

-Demuéstramelo.-Susurró, doblando las rodillas para quedar a mi altura. Sonrió ladinamente y tomó mi barbilla con su índice y su pulgar. Tenía su malditamente apuesto rostro a medio centímetro del mío. Estaba a punto de colapsar.-Demuéstrame que no eres lesbiana.

_Aprovecha esta oportunidad._

-Bien.-Susurré, con los dientes apretados, antes de apoyar mis manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo contra la pared. Edward arqueó las cejas y no lo pensé más. Me apreté contra él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos antes de besarlo.

Mordí su labio inferior, poniéndome de puntillas mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí, obligándome a arquear la espalda.

Me respondió al beso ansiosamente, rodeando mi cintura con un brazo y enredando una mano en mis cabellos. Yo, a mi vez, rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos, sin despegar mi otra mano de su mejilla, gimiendo contra su boca.

Edward masculló algo que no llegué a comprender mientras me levantaba del suelo y despegaba sus labios de los míos durante unos segundos para girarnos, apoyándome contra la pared y apretándose contra mí antes de volver a besarme, esta vez siendo él quien invadía mi boca, sosteniendo mi rostro dulcemente con ambas manos.

-Te amo, te amo, cariño.-Lo oí susurrar contra mis labios, y suspiré.

-¿Así que me crees?

Edward soltó una risita, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello para besarme bajo la oreja.

-Claro que sí. Siempre lo hice.

Rodé los ojos, entendiendo cuál había sido su plan.

-Idiota.-Suspiré-Creo que también te amo.

-¿Crees?

Edward se echó hacia atrás para mirarme, con una ceja arqueada.

-Te amo.-Dije, sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Mmm…-Torcí el gesto, deslizando mis dedos por sus cabellos.-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé si te creo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-Masculló, arqueando una ceja.

-Demuéstramelo.-Susurré, y Edward me sonrió antes de volver a besarme.

-Con mucho gusto.

.

**¡Buenos días, hermosuras! **

**Bueno, resulta que hace unos cuantos días Lady Grigori me dijo: ¡Llegaste a más de 30 historias! ¿¡Cómo podemos festejar!? . Y este es el festejo, un pequeño regalito para todas, ¡Fue maravilloso escribirlo!**

**Más de 30 historias. ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? Yo no. Parece como si fuera ayer que publicaba mi primera historia sin siquiera saber cómo agregarle otro capítulo :') Me pongo nostálgica. En fin, también es un enorme agradecimiento a todas por ser tan hermosas conmigo, se los digo siempre, ¡Las adoro!**

**Muchas gracias Lady Grigori por ser siempre tan linda conmigo, por los consejos y tooodo lo que has hecho.**

**Un beso y un abrazo gigante a todas. ¡Emma!**


End file.
